


Axiomatic

by stardropdream



Category: Gate 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet across the lifetimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axiomatic

Across the centuries, this is what has remained true: he is the sun; his shadow, the moon. The sun, ever-constant, ever-present. The moon, ever-changing, ever-phasing. In each lifetime, Tachibana never knows who he will meet – which “Sakura” he will come to know. In each lifetime, Tachibana is the same – his features perhaps adapting with the times, but his personality, his thoughts always changing, even when weighed down with memories of different lives. 

In each lifetime, though, Sakura is different. 

In each lifetime, Tachibana wonders if Sakura will love him again – if he even cares if he does. In each lifetime, he recognizes the connection before he recognizes Sakura’s face – new, unknowable, and yet relentlessly Sakura’s. That curve of his jaw, that slope of her nose, that slant of xir eyebrows. Always different, always changing – and yet completely and unrelentingly Sakura. In each lifetime, he wonders who he will meet: the new moon, the half moon, the full moon. The angered Sakura, the gentle Sakura, the cruel Sakura – each one unique, each one different, each one revolving around the constant of his corresponding sun. 

In each lifetime, the same words always close it – “I will find you again.”


End file.
